The present invention relates to quickly-attachable connector assemblies, and particularly to the female connector member of such an assembly. The invention is especially useful in hose couplers for connecting fluid-conducting hoses to each other or to a device supplied with the fluid conducted by the hose, and the invention is therefore described below with respect to such an application.
A large number of quickly-attachable connectors have been developed for hose couplers, electrical connectors, and the like, permitting the male connector member of the assembly to be quickly-attached and detached from the female connector member. Examples of some of the known connector assemblies are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,569,903; 3,468,562 and 4,216,982. The first-mentioned patent relates to an electrical connector, and the latter two relate to hose couplers. One of the disadvantages of the latter two hose couplers, however, is that they require, not only the male and female connector members and a locking member, but also a releasing member which is to be pushed in order to release the locking member.
Another known hose coupler obviates the need for the releasing member and instead provides a locking member having a flexible arcuate section formed with a a pair of locking elements which are moved to their releasing positions when the flexible arcuate section is pressed inwardly. Such a known hose coupler, however, requires a substantial push force in order to isert the male connector member into the female connector member. This is a significant disadvantage particularly since such hose couplers are widely used by housewives in the kitchen and garden.